conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Assai Language
:This article is part of Project Genesis. :This article refers to the Kai Assai language. For the languages spoken by the Assai People, see Assai Languages. ) | region = Assai (primarily), Riden, Balisar | latd = | latm = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longEW = | ethnicity = Assai Kaijin | speakers = ~269,824,766 | date = 5995 | familycolor = FF0000 | ancestor = Old Vespian | ancestor2 = Early Vespian | ancestor3 = Middle Vespian | ancestor4 = Vespian | family = Han-Kaijin : Kai :: Eastern Kai ::: Assai | dia1 = Standard Assai | dia2 = Southern Assai, Korati Assai, Riden Assai, ([[Assai Language#Dialects|''more...]]) | dialects = | sign = General Assai Sign Language (GASL) | stand1 = | stand2 = | standards = | script = Assai Script, Vespian Script (only in the Korat) | nation = Assai, Pashran, Khazhar, Otcysa, Euros, ([[Assai Language#Region|''more...]]) | minority = Kaishuri | agency = | iso1 = as | iso2 = asa | iso3 = asi | glotto = | glottoname = | glotto2–5 = | glottoname2–5 = | linglist = | lingname = | linglist2/3 = | lingname2/3 = | lingua = | guthrie = | aiatsis = | aiatsisname = | aiatsis2–8 = | aiatsisname2–8 = | ietf = | image = | imagecaption = | map = | mapsize = | mapalt = | mapcaption = | map2 = | mapalt2 = | mapcaption2 = | boxsize = | notice = | notice2 = | module = }} Assai (TBC Kórutasku-ƺis Assai, : /kjorutaskuʒis asaɪ/) is a Kai language spoken by approximately 270 million people, primarily throughout the Assai region of southern Kai-Meridia, where it is used as a regional . Assai is also spoken as a regional language in some areas of the Riden Peninsular and Outer Assai, usually amongst groups of ethnic Assai Kaijins. It is a member of the larger Han-Kaijin language family, more specifically of the Eastern Kai family, with its closest relatives being Modern Kai and Korati. Assai developed from Old Kai, a language spoken by the early Kaijin people of eastern Riden somewhere between and . Old Kai spread to Assai following the expansion of the Alawazi Empire in , where it would later develop into Middle Assai following the collapse of the Alawazi Empire and subsequent separation of the Assai Kaijin and Riden Kaijin. Around the year Middle Assai had developed to the point where it could be considered a separate language from, although still largely similar to, the Middle Kai language of eastern Riden. Assai's proliferation throughout much of eastern Kai-Meridia began with the establishment of the Assai Empire in , where it was spoken as the official language of the empire throughout most of modern day Assai, Balisar, and Cadisia. Middle Assai continued to be the dominant language of the region until well after the collapse and subsequent fragmentation of the Empire following the Assai Civil War from - . Following the collapse of the Assai Empire, numerous dialects of Assai began to further differentiate themselves from the standard dialect of Greater Assai, with Standard Assai itself having a large influx of foreign vocabulary, particularly coming from the Pashrani, Vespian, Cadisian, and Balisarian languages. Middle Assai is generally believed by linguists to have developed into Modern Assai by the beginning of the 56th century, with significant changes occurring to the use of pronouns, the loss of vowel harmonisation, and the loss of grammatical gender in nouns. In , the Royal Academy of Language (Assai: Kénaru-eʃí-be Kórutaskusa) Category:Languages